


Personalized Service

by LadyDrace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana sends Arthur to a spa to unwind. She recommends her masseur, Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personalized Service

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kinkme_merlin #6 promt: Arthur is an extremely stressed out executive who has no time for himself. Morgana sends him to a day spa and instructs her massage therapist, Merlin, to give Arthur special attention.

“Fuck this.”

 

Looking at the huge, oppressive clock on the wall, Arthur groaned and decided that enough was enough. Two hours overtime on a Friday, and he hadn't had time for lunch, either. One could only go so far on power bars and bad coffee. He let his head drop to the pile of papers in front of him, resting his head while deciding what to do first when he left: home to shower or stop for Chinese, first. Better yet, he would make it a bath, and eat his Chinese while in the water. Yes, that would be amazing.

 

Just then, Morgana walked by on her loud heels and spotted him, before he managed to lift his head properly. When he did, a post-it followed him up and he batted it off his eyebrow with an annoyed grumble, only to see her not laughing as he would have expected, but sending him a look that would be better suited for a dying kitten.

 

“What?!”

 

She clicked her way to his desk, fiddling with something in her purse.

 

“Look, Arthur, dedication is one thing, but it won't do if you give yourself an ulcer from stress and overtime.”

 

She flipped out a little white business card and pushed it towards him.

 

“This place is just what you need. Mention my name at the desk. I bring them good business, so they owe me. Have them send me the bill.”

 

Picking up the card, Arthur frowned.

 

 _The Spell – spa, massage, herbal treatments and wellness. Special needs are attended to. Customer satisfaction guaranteed_.

 

“Morgana-” Arthur protested with his usual sneer at her girly ways.

 

“Ask for Merlin. Trust me on this. His hands are _magic_!”

 

She winked at him and dashed out of the office, before he could get another word in. He sat for a minute gaping after her. Did she honestly think that a little overtime would make his nuts shrink? He threw the card down on the desk and stood up, his mind already on Chinese food and hot bath, when a loud noise came from his neck, and a painful jab down his spine made him wince.

 

Okay, so maybe Morgana had a point. She always did. And he hated her for it.

 

 

 

Not an hour later, Arthur was sitting on a massage table, wearing only a towel and a frown, waiting for the supposedly Magic Merlin. This was so stupid. He should have just gone home instead. He'd never felt more ridiculous in his life than when he'd entered the pastel painted lobby and asked the cover girl wannabe behind the desk for... Merlin. From the way they smirked at him when he gave his name, he couldn't help but wonder what Morgana had told them about him.

 

Just as he was seriously starting to consider leaving, the door opened and a young man stepped in. He had dark hair falling into his blue eyes, gangly limbs and ridiculously huge ears. Apparently this was Merlin. Handshakes were exchanged, and Arthur did note that Magic Merlin had large, nimble hands. Good for his trade.

 

“Hi, I'm Merlin. I'll be taking care of you this evening.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Was it just because he was on a long running dry spell or did that sound awfully suggestive?

 

“Arthur. Um... Morgana sent me.”

 

Coaxing Arthur down onto his stomach, Merlin chatted easily in a low, soothing voice, probably meant to ease nervous customers. It certainly did ease Arthur's nerves some.

 

“Yes, I know. She asked me to take special care of you.”

 

Arthur would have demanded to know just what in the hell Morgana had said about him, but he never got that far. Merlin's hands settled exactly where that crick in his neck bothered him most, so his words ended up as a long, embarrassing groan instead.

 

“Ah. I can see she wasn't exaggerating. You really do need a good working over.”

 

Taking note again of the sultry implication, Arthur wavered for a minute between protesting and simply enjoying it. It had been way too long since anyone had really touched him, so he decided to just go with it. After all, how could one refuse hands that did such gorgeous things to his neck and shoulders?

 

As it turned out, Morgana hadn't been exaggerating Merlin's skill. In less that twenty minutes, Arthur felt reduced to the state of egg yolk, ready to ooze off the table. Merlin had stopped talking a while ago, and was currently busy paying attention to Arthur's calves. Who knew that it felt so good having your calves rubbed? Arthur sure hadn't. He would have to eat his pride and thank Morgana the following Monday.

 

When Merlin's hands moved on to the back of his thighs, Arthur started feeling a murmur of interest under his towel, and considered for a minute what to do about it. He was sure that this wasn't unusual in this line of work, but what did one do about it? Should he make Merlin aware of it, or...? He squirmed a little to get more comfortable, and Merlin's hands stilled.

 

“Did I tickle you?”

 

Arthur cleared his throat and decided it was best to play an open hand.

 

“Ah... no. Not as such. It's just... been a while since someone... you know.”

 

“I see.”

 

Merlin's hands still didn't move, and Arthur squirmed again, not sure if he most wanted to go aside and take care of it, or ask Merlin to continue. Merlin apparently decided to be practical about it and made the choice for him.

 

“If you get uncomfortable, just say so. But if you're not, I'll just continue, yeah?”

 

Arthur nodded into the towel his head was resting on, and finally Merlin's hands started again, this time clearly more intent on pleasure than health issues. Arthur was more than happy to go along. The magic fingers bit about him was certainly not lies, and in no time at all Arthur was breathing heavily and squirming endlessly. It was gloriously frustrating.

 

When Merlin asked hesitantly:

 

“Do you want me to give you a hand with the... you know?”

 

-all Arthur could do was groan and nod frantically.

 

Merlin's hands slid up under the towel and paid some delicious attention to Arthur's buttocks. Just sliding and molding in synchronized movements, occasionally sliding a thumb along the crack, and it made Arthur's whole body shiver. _Woah_ , this was good.

 

Arthur spread his legs a little, and was rewarded with a sensual slide of hands over his perineum and balls. He was pretty sure he was making really undignified sounds, but as long as Merlin kept doing what he was doing, Arthur would have been willing to sing the national anthem backwards. Considering that hardly anything definitely sexual had really happened yet, Arthur was in awe about how good it felt. Magic hands indeed.

 

A finger sneaked into Arthur's crack, and he whined pitifully when it slid gently over his anus, totally not touching enough. When it disappeared and Merlin's hands were suddenly gone, Arthur spent one agonizing minute fearing that Merlin had chickened out, and would leave him hanging. But his fears were quieted when he felt the hands return, now covered in some of the same oil he had used earlier on his sore muscles.

 

He spread his legs as much as he could on the table. Whatever Merlin had in mind, Arthur was very willing indeed. Not that he had ever really done anything like this before, but something _this_ good, one just didn't refuse.

 

One slick finger returned to his anus, now rubbing over the tight ring in earnest, to Arthur's immense relief. He couldn't help twitching his hips in time with the strokes of the long fingers. There was some amount of pressure, and Arthur really tried to relax, but since it was a first for him, he had to make a serious effort. Apparently Merlin noticed, because he rubbed Arthur between the shoulder blades and asked:

 

“Okay?”

 

Arthur pushed back against the hand, willing himself to relax, and when the tip of Merlin's finger popped in, he let out a loud and completely shameless:

 

“GOD! Yes!”

 

As a reward, Merlin started kissing and licking Arthur's back gently, as he slowly slid his finger in further, and only stopped when it could go no further. When Merlin carefully pulled out and pushed in again, Arthur knew he was making even more slutty noises, but by now, he didn't care. He found it easier to relax once he got used to the idea, and a second finger was added with very little trouble.

 

The only real trouble now, was that Arthur was getting really bloody desperate to come. The fingering was amazing, but he just needed that little bit more. It was just not enough.

 

“Faster. Shit! Faster!”

 

Merlin obeyed and his two fingers slid in and out easily, making Arthur's whole body tremble. He was pretty far gone, when Merlin suddenly pressed himself against Arthur's side and groaned, his own very obvious hardness digging into Arthur's ribs. Arthur almost came from the knowledge alone that this wasn't just servicing, but that Merlin got something out of this too. And apparently he was also close, because he gasped out:

 

“Arthur... can I... oh shit...”

 

“Anything you want. Just hurry up!”

 

Arthur had no idea what he had agreed to and frankly, he didn't give a fuck. He heard Merlin zip down, and felt clearly how he was jerking himself off against Arthur's sweaty skin, while still keeping up the rhythm of his fingers. It was whole new levels of amazing.

 

When he suddenly felt the hot spurts of Merlin's climax landing on his back, Arthur came blindingly hard into his towel, and he was pretty sure he passed out for a moment. He certainly didn't remember the fingers being removed, and when he came back to himself, Merlin was slumped over him, mouthing airy kisses along his spine. Arthur could feel himself nodding off and slurred:

 

“Merlin... in my trouser pocket, there's a business card. My number is on it. Call me sometime, okay? Only, gimme at least a week to get my cock working again.”

 

Merlin snickered and nodded against Arthur's back. The last thing Arthur felt was a sheet being pulled over him and a kiss to his hair.

 

End.


End file.
